Adios
by Marigabi
Summary: Con sus últimas fuerzas se aferro al cuerpo de Sasuke, su primer amor, el hombre que se llevó todo de ella, desde sus lágrimas hasta su propia vida, sollozo en silencio por unos instantes y le dedico también sus últimas palabras a ese nefasto hombre al que tanto quiso alguna vez y que tal vez aun seguía amando.


Título: Adiós.  
Pareja: Sasuke x Sakura  
Género: Drama/Tragedia/Romance (algo al final).  
Tipo: One-shot.

Advertencias: Muerte de personajes que no diré pero ustedes ya se lo imaginan. También spoiler del manga 438.

**Adiós**

Corría por el bosque a más no poder, los mechones rosáceos caían sobre la blanca piel de su frente impidiéndole momentáneamente ver el camino, se detuvo por un momento a descansar; había tomado una decisión, sabía que no era la mejor de todas pero debía intentarlo. Había dejado a sus amigos inconscientes a unos pocos minutos de ahí después de saber sabido la ubicación de su presa.

Su presa, su antiguo amor, su mayor recuerdo y peor pesadilla: Sasuke Uchiha. Empezó a correr de nuevo, lanzándose a la cacería.

El camino era interminable, un tanto sombrío y tenebroso; al igual que su oponente. Acelero el paso al pensar en él. Había sido una tonta al no darse cuenta del sufrimiento que le estaba provocando a Naruto, su mejor amigo, en los últimos años, fue estúpida y egoísta al pedirle que trajera devuelta a Sasuke, al tener esperanza de que volviera a su lado y todo fuera como en el pasado más era hora de recapacitar y aceptar que esto no sucedería. Sasuke ya no era el mismo de antes. En un instante llegó a donde él estaba.

— ¡Sasuke!—gritó a toda voz.

Él voltio a mirarla, la sangre corría por su cuerpo como lagrimas rojas derramadas sin rumbo alguno sobre su nívea piel y esos ojos oscuros que ella alguna vez adoro estaban envenenados por el odio y el rencor; mirando impasible e insensiblemente al mundo frente a él. Se limito a mirarla fríamente antes de contestar a su llamado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

— ¡Vengo a unirme a ti! ¡Abandonare a Konoha!

Sasuke la observó en silencio por un instante, analizando su proposición.

— ¿Por qué querrías unirte a mi? —la interrogo—. ¿Qué estas intentando?

— ¡No tengo ningún motivo oculto! ¡Créeme! —grito a toda voz—.¡Desde el día que abandonaste la aldea me he arrepentido de no acompañarte!

Él solo la miro fríamente, causándole escalofríos en la espalda.

— Hare lo que quieras— prosiguió Sakura en un tono más bajo—. No quiero continuar con estos arrepentimientos.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que pretendo hacer?

— ¡Me da igual! Cumpliré con lo que me ordenes…

Sasuke la interrumpió, antes de que pudiera continuar.

— Mi objetivo es destruir Konoha.

Sakura se alarmo, Sasuke su compañero de equipo, antiguo amor y aquel a quien Naruto consideraba su mejor amigo, pretendía destruir Konoha, su ciudad natal y la de todos sus amigos. Sabía muy bien que a él no le importaba que pasaría con todos aquellos que alguna vez considero compañeros, no le importaría destruir todos aquellos recuerdos de niñez, aquellas vivencias, aquellos momentos. Él aun mantenía su rígida e insensible mirada en ella, su distante mirada le resultaba hipnótica más su fría voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

— ¿Estás segura que traicionarías a konoha por mi? —inquiero.

— Si— la duda se notaba en su voz—. Si es lo que quieres que haga.

— Hmp, entonces demuéstramelo— se dio la vuelta y camino hasta un bulto cercano, con su dedo índice lo señalo—. Mátala y aceptare tu oferta.

Sakura observo detenidamente, era una persona, una mujer, estaba bañada en sangre y no parecía que viviría mucho; preparada saco su kunai y se acerco al ella. Antes de matarla pregunto quién era.

—Una integrante de mi equipo "Taka", pero como puedes ver ya no me es útil—respondió con sinceridad e insensibilidad—. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Tu eres un ninja medico verdad Sakura? Perfecto, ocuparas su lugar— resolvió.

Cruel e inhumano, fue lo que pensó Sakura en ese momento, no era el mismo Sasuke que había conocido alguna vez, aunque no quisiera decirlo él había cambiado. Apretó con fuerza su kunai y se siguió acercando, al estar cerca de ella no pudo evitarlo y paró en seco.

— ¿Y bien? ¿No eres capaz de hacerlo ahora?

Debía admitir que esa mujer no le importaba en lo absoluto, tenía otras cosas en la mente; ya se había planteado una misión, su propia misión, solo ella se arriesgaría a cumplirla, no podía dejar que los demás la ayudaran: ella mataría a Sasuke.

—Sasuke… no lo…hagas…—susurro la mujer.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para voltear, observo como la mano de Sasuke se aproximaba a gran velocidad, no podía evadirla, no podía hacer nada. La mano de Sasuke atravesó su cuerpo, la sangre corrió por su piel y el dolor invadía lentamente su cuerpo; no le quedaba mucho tiempo, entendía la situación y sabía lo que le pasaría: moriría.

Tomo con fuerza su kunai, en un último y desesperado movimiento lo blandió en el aire hiriendo el cuello de su agresor. Sasuke cayó de espalda y ella se fue sobre él. La sangre corrió por la nívea piel de Sasuke, la herida era más profunda de lo que esperaba, pero había cumplido su misión, lo había logrado.

—Sa…ku…ra…—dijo él con su último aliento antes de abandonar este mundo.

Las lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, pero Sakura no se arrepentiría de sus acciones, aunque estas la llevaran a la muerte.

—Adios… Sasuke— fueron sus únicas palabras.

Con sus últimas fuerzas se aferro al cuerpo de Sasuke, su primer amor, el hombre que se llevó todo de ella, desde sus lágrimas hasta su propia vida, sollozo en silencio por unos instantes y le dedico también sus últimas palabras a ese nefasto hombre al que tanto quiso alguna vez y que tal vez aun seguía amando:

— Adiós.

Y en los brazos de aquel hombre que la había hecho sufrir más de una vez, ella también abandono este mundo.

Esta historia la escribí cuando estaba demasiado frustrada con Sasuke, ahora no lo estoy, estamos medianamente reconciliados, aunque Sasuke-kun sigue siendo muy sospechoso.


End file.
